The present invention generally relates to an electrical switching arrangement and more particularly, to a lever switch arrangement for a turn signal switch or direction indicating switch, or the like which is installed on a steering shaft of a motor vehicle or the like.
Generally, in the lever switch arrangements of the above described type, since the position of the control lever is altered at each operation thereof, it is required that the lever switch arrangement include some means for clearly indicating the operating positions of the control lever, especially at night, for improvement of the operability. However, lever switch arrangements conventionally used for such purpose generally have a rather complicated structure, requiring a large number of parts, and consequent high cost, and have not necessarily been satisfactory from the viewpoints of reliability and efficient operation, and the like.